When spies collide
by StormWolfOne
Summary: Alex has come back to England when living in San Fransisco didn't work out. He is still working for MI6, and now has to go on a mission with cherub. May have k-unit, definitely Ben.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice. I will try to update regularly, but it might not work, as most of my free time is occupied. So slow updates.

DISCLAIMER: So wish I did, but no luck.

xXOoOXx

Chapter One:

There was an explosion on the screen, but it was a black and white mess. Cold and dark monitors and such danced as he heard a-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Alex jumped back into consciousness. His head was resting in his homework, which he was trying to complete. It's all a dream, he thought as his mind raced over what he had just seen. It had been 14 months since he last had a flashback. And it had been so long, too!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The phone was blaring out in the hallway. Alex jumped up to answer the call and heard the dreaded voice at the other end.

"You are needed at th-"

He slammed down the phone, cutting off the calm voice. About two seconds later it piped up again. Sighing he answered.

"Rather sorry but you seem to have the wrong number," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Alex, please, we need your help. It seems as if we have a problem, and you can help with this."

Mrs Jones. Well, at least he could annoy her.

"Fine, be there in 10."

"Alex, no, don't cut me-"

Laughing, he jumped down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" called Tom. He and his two younger siblings, Lily and Isabel, had moved into Alex's chelsea house, after their parents completely forgot about them. They had been there since Alex got back from Cairo. They were now part of the fully functioning house.

"The bank called. If I'm not back in three months, you can have the house."

Alex jumped onto his bike and rode to the R&G bank. When he walked into the building, he glanced at the receptionist. She gave a light nod and he went into the elevator.

When it stopped, Alex walked down the hall to the all too familiar door and went inside.

xXOoOXx

Sorry for the tiny cliff-hanger, but you will just have to wait. All part of the half figured out plot...


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! I'm back! Thank you to everyone who decided to review! I'm hoping to updated every two to three weeks, so I hope that's sorted.**

 **The story line is Alex is about to turn 16, and about a month after America. After a set of events, leading to the pleasures death, Alex moved back into his Chelsea house. Tom's parents had both left, and so he and his sibling moved in with Alex. Alex does still go to school, and now works for MI6, paid, and has a teacher for catch up work from over his missions. Ben Daniels is his partner, and K-Unit his backup. He has done about eight more missions, all missions that either did not pass the ethics committee at cherub or was for MI6.**

 **If anyone could notify me on spelling mistakes, that would be AWESOME! Now, on with the story!**

Chapter Two:

Alex opened the door. Mrs Jones was reading a file, and looked up when she heard the door.

"Alex," she said.

"What's with the dramatics?" he replied, going to did down in his usual seat.

Shaking her head Mrs Jones smiled, "recently MI5 helped us out. Now we owe them. Some agents are coming to discus the mission you are going on with them. Smithers will give you some more gadgets.

"And Alex? We need to talk."

Alex looked back from where he was, heading to the door from getting the file from her.

"Yes?"

She looked warily at him.

"We need a deputy-head. You would be the perfect option. You will still have to go on missions though."

He raised an eyebrow, a skill he has learnt from Blunt.

"Sure," he called over his shoulder, closing the door. Mrs Jones sighed, relieved.

 **In Smithers lab**

Alex walked into what looked like a pure white room. Smithers sat at a white desk with white headphones over his head.

"So, you're going to be the new deputy? That would be a nice change. How are you?"

Alex was taken aback. He hadn't expected such a straightforward greeting.

"You were listening?"

He raised a finger to his lips in a shushing motion. Alex smirked.

"Enough on that chap! You're here for the goods? Well this time you will be getting the fan club again, as well as three new ones. First up is this!" he exclaimed, holding up a gun, "this is fingerprint sensitive, and will only work for you."

Alex smiled, "Finally, a gun!"

Smithers shook his head and held up a torch. "This has three uses. First a normal torch with three settings, low, high, and red. It is also a flare, and can be used as a flash-bang, and finally, a fire starter," he said, showing how to use it. "We also have been testing this phone," he said, holding up an iPhone 6, "which has all the game cartridge uses."

"Thanks Smithers!" Alex said, and he craved the all and walked out the door.


End file.
